OSCURIDAD
by Marivigil
Summary: Debido a la influencia que ha ejercido la Máquina sobre Peter, este se siente perdido. Sólo el amor que siente por Olivia le mantiene alejado de utilizar el dispositivo. Una noticia le hará cambiar de idea ¿logrará Olivia evitar que la utilice?
1. Capítulo 1

OSCURIDAD  
>1ª parte<p>

Walter, después de que descubriera a Peter asesinando a un cambiaformas con una sangre fría que le asustó sobremanera, ha estado vigilándole. Observa sus maneras de actuar, sus ausencias, la forma en que mira a los demás. Está preocupado pues parece que cada vez se encierra más en sí mismo y que sus ojos están más apagados. Aunque hay momentos en los que parece que se recupera y Walter se ha dado cuenta que eso ocurre cuando Olivia está cerca. Comprueba como los dos se miran más a menudo de lo normal, que ella parece menos tensa, incluso que sonríe más de lo habitual. Sospecha que algo ha ocurrido entre ellos. Eso le hubiera alegrado en otra época, pero ahora teme por la agente.  
>Una tarde, en la que Peter y Walter se encuentran solos en el laboratorio, el científico se atreve a preguntar al joven.<br>- Peter ¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
>- sí, claro – contesta él con tono ausente<br>- ¿Ha pasado algo entre Olivia y tú?  
>- No te importa Walter<br>- Sí que me importa. No quiero que le hagas daño  
>- ¿Qué quieres decir? Nunca lo haría. Olivia es demasiado importante para mí. Jamás se me ocurriría. – Contesta Peter mirando fijamente a Walter, que ve en sus ojos una furia inusitada.<br>- Vale, vale… sólo quiero lo mejor para ella.  
>- Yo también – contesta secamente Peter<br>- Ha pasado por mucho, no quiero que sufra, y tú no estás en tu mejor momento  
>- Walter, sé que estás asustado con todo lo que está pasando. A mí me pasa lo mismo, y sólo Olivia hace que no me sienta tan perdido. Es como una luz en la oscuridad.<br>- No sabía que te encontraras tan mal  
>- Es algo que ya forma parte de mí. Así que no te agobies demasiado<br>- Pero quizás puedas recobrarte. Si Olivia…  
>- ¿Por qué crees que no he utilizado la máquina aún? Por ella<br>- Pero… ¿Es que piensas que la máquina te ayudará?  
>- Estoy seguro. Cada vez que voy al hangar, siento como si me llamara. Me atrae poderosamente… Sólo Olivia me mantiene sujeto a esta realidad.<br>- No sabes cuánto siento lo que te está pasando. Voy a procurar hacer todo lo que pueda para ayudarte.  
>- Insisto Walter, sólo tengo dos opciones. Olivia o la máquina. No hay más.<p>

6 meses después…  
>Peter acompaña a Walter al escenario de un crimen. Olivia llega un poco más tarde. Tenía cita con el médico pues se encontraba mal debido a una gripe.<br>- ¿Qué tal estas?- Pregunta Peter cuando ella se acerca  
>- Bien, bien… luego te cuento ¿Qué ocurre aquí?<br>- Han localizado un cadáver con incisiones en el paladar. Por lo que se ve, parece que ha sido reciente, quizás el cambiaformas se encuentre aún por aquí…  
>- bien, vamos a echar un vistazo…- dice Olivia poniéndose en marcha<br>En un momento dado, se produce una persecución. Peter y Olivia se separan. Cuando la agente cree haber encontrado la pista del fugitivo y con su arma en la mano, recibe un golpe por sorpresa. El cambiaformas ha pillado por sorpresa a Olivia y la golpea primero por la espalda con un hierro y luego en pleno abdomen, cae al suelo dolorida. Cuando su atacante se dispone a repetir el ataque, aparece Peter  
>- ¡Hey! Quieto ahí…- dice acercándose, pero el cambiaformas huye. Peter se acerca a Olivia y preocupado se agacha junto a ella<br>- ¿Cómo estás? Puedo seguirle si quieres  
>- No…Peter… espera – dice Olivia intentando incorporarse – me duele – Se queja mientras pone su mano en la tripa – Peter…estoy embarazada<br>- ¿Qué?... – Peter no dice nada más. La toma en brazos y se la lleva corriendo hasta la ambulancia que está esperando con el resto del operativo del FBI  
>- ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme! – Grita a los sanitarios que rápidamente se acercan – está embarazada, y le han golpeado<br>- Está bien tranquilo… Será mejor que la llevemos al hospital  
>- ¡Peter! – Grita Walter acercándose - ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Olivia está embarazada?<br>- sí, Walter, me voy con ella – dice sin prestar atención y subiendo a la ambulancia


	2. Capítulo 2

OSCURIDAD 2ª parte

En el vehículo, El sanitario hace algunas comprobaciones…  
>- No parece haber peligro de aborto, pero en el hospital lo confirmaran… tranquila – dice mientras se desplaza al asiento delantero junto al conductor<br>Peter toma la mano de Olivia y la mira en silencio  
>- lo siento – dice ella de repente<br>- ¿Por qué Olivia?  
>- Por haberte enterado de esta forma.<br>- No importa – dice sonriendo - ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?  
>- Esta mañana. Al final no era gripe – dice sonriendo con una mueca de dolor<br>- Todo saldrá bien, ya verás – dice besándole la mano  
>- ¿Y qué te parece?<br>- Bien… lo cierto es que estoy preocupado, pero… a la vez, no sé cómo explicarlo…me gusta. Sí, me siento bien… ¿Y tú?  
>- Casi como te pasa a ti… estoy confusa, pero ¿sabes? Me hace ilusión… espero que no ocurra nada malo.<br>- No te preocupes. Nada le pasará a nuestro hijo. Te quiero Olivia  
>En el hospital, someten a Olivia a unas pruebas para comprobar el alcance de las lesiones. El médico sale a su encuentro y le explica la situación<br>- Todo está bien, es una mujer resistente. Sólo tiene dos costillas rotas y un hematoma en el abdomen. No ha afectado al feto. Le he sugerido que se quede está noche en observación, pero ha insistido que prefiere irse a casa. No puedo hacer más.  
>- Gracias – contesta Peter pensativo. Entra en la habitación y se encuentra a Olivia ya vestida.<br>- Tendrías que hacer caso al médico – Sugiere él  
>- No. Quiero estar contigo en casa, no aquí…no quiero más hospitales.<p>

Peter lleva a Olivia a la casa de los Bishop, que es donde viven juntos desde hace unos meses. Walter los está esperando nervioso en la puerta  
>- ¿Cómo estas hija?<br>- Atontada por los sedantes, nada más.  
>- siéntate aquí, en el sofá – Dice Peter ayudándola a sentarse<br>- Gracias, pero estoy bien, Peter…  
>- voy a prepararte algo de comer. Quédate aquí tranquila – dice besándola – Te quiero Olivia- dice mientras le acaricia la mejilla. Ella sonríe y dice<br>- Te quiero Peter  
>En la cocina le está esperando Walter, parece ansioso<br>- ¿Qué ocurre Walter?  
>- ¿A mí? Y tú como estás. ¿Todo bien?<br>- Sí. ¿Por qué iba a ir mal?  
>- Tu… tu problema. ¿Qué sientes?<br>- Estoy bien – contesta ausente mientras prepara un sándwich  
>- Pero vas a tener un hijo<br>- ¿Y?  
>- ¿qué sientes sobre eso?<br>- No lo sé… lo quiero, creo que me siento bien, estoy confuso  
>- Eso es normal. Es algo nuevo para ti<br>- No… no se trata de eso… voy a llevarle esto a Olivia  
>- Pero… pero, Peter – dice mientras le sigue hasta el salón, donde casi se choca con él, pues se ha quedado parado mirando a Olivia, que está dormida en el sofá.<br>- Peter – susurra Walter preocupado 


	3. Capítulo 3

OSCURIDAD 3ª parte

Peter deja el sándwich en la mesa y se agacha junto a la mujer, acaricia su rostro y la besa en la frente para levantarse después y sin mirar apenas a Walter, le dice  
>- Voy a salir… tengo que hacer algo. Cuida a Olivia por mí ¿lo harás?<br>- Pero… ¿Dónde vas?  
>- tranquilo, voy a solucionar un problema<br>- ¿Volverás pronto?  
>- Adiós Walter – dice poniéndose su chaqueta y saliendo de la casa<br>Walter no sabe qué hacer. No está seguro de lo que pretende Peter. Se sienta en el sillón al lado de Olivia, mirando como duerme. De repente algo viene a su cabeza. Nervioso se levanta y despierta a la mujer.  
>- ¿qué… qué pasa? – Pregunta ella asustada - ¿Dónde está Peter?<br>- De eso se trata… Va a usarla…  
>- ¿Usar qué? ¿A qué te refieres Walter?<br>- La máquina, va a utilizar el Arma – dice con voz quebrada el científico  
>- ¡Pero… ¿por qué? – pregunta Olivia mientras intenta incorporarse con un gran dolor debido a sus costillas rotas.<br>- No lo sé – dice medio llorando Walter – por el bebé…  
>- Pero lo quería, me lo dijo…se sentía bien<br>- Lo sé, pero va a hacerlo… para destruir el Otro Lado, para que nadie desde allí te vuelva a hacer daño  
>- Tengo que ir a buscarle – dice desesperada – no puede hacer eso – dice mientras sale por la puerta<br>- Voy contigo –  
>- ¡Se ha llevado mi coche! Walter ¿y tus llaves?<br>- Las tenía él… no vamos a poder…  
>- algo he aprendido de Peter en todo este tiempo – dice mientras rompe la ventanilla del coche de Walter y haciendo un puente – vamos… ¡date prisa!<br>- Si, si… por supuesto – dice entrando en el coche. Olivia arranca bruscamente y a toda la velocidad que puede se dirige al hangar.  
>- No lo entiendo Walter… dijo que me quería ¿acaso me mentía?<br>- En absoluto, eras lo único que le mantenía aquí  
>- No comprendo<br>- Peter no ha sido él mismo últimamente. La máquina estaba influyendo en él. Y mucho  
>- Pero… yo no he notado nada. Estaba como siempre… amable, cariñoso…<br>- Porque te amaba. Era el único sentimiento que había logrado conservar.  
>- Y por lo que se ve no era suficiente…- dice Olivia con pesar.<br>- al contrario… No lo hizo antes por ti…  
>- No puedo perderle… no ahora…- dice ella con lágrimas en los ojos.<br>A la llegada a la base militar donde tienen el Arma. Un soldado les detiene en el control.  
>- su identificación<br>- Olivia Dunham. FBI, es urgente, tenemos que entrar ya.  
>- Lo siento, no está en la lista<br>- Pero… ¿Ha venido Peter Bishop?  
>- No estoy autorizado a dar esa información<br>- Espera Olivia… yo sí que debo estar en la lista…soy Walter Bishop  
>- Si señor, pero ella…<br>De pronto, comienza a sentirse un temblor.  
>Todos se quedan helados excepto Olivia que temiendo lo peor sale del coche y sale corriendo hacia el hangar. Intenta ir lo más deprisa que puede, a pesar del dolor de sus costillas, de la posibilidad de perder al hijo de Peter. Tiene que detenerle, no puede hacer eso. Ella no merece su sacrificio.<br>Cuando llega al lugar, comprueba horrorizada como Peter está ya en la máquina.  
>Desesperada se acerca todo lo que puede y le llama a gritos. Pero él no la puede oír. Parece que se encuentra en estado catatónico y da la impresión de no sentir nada. Olivia sin pensárselo demasiado sube a la máquina a duras penas. Una extraña fuerza le impide avanzar, pero poco a poco logra acercarse a Peter. Cuando le tiene a su alcance, le abraza todo lo fuerte que puede e intenta sacarlo de allí. Ella misma comienza a sentir también la energía que le rodea y nota como duele. De repente, el temblor empieza a aumentar. A pesar de todo, Olivia no quiere soltar a Peter, nada se lo impedirá, excepto una gran explosión de energía que les impulsa fuera de la máquina. Durante unos segundos, Olivia pierde el conocimiento, pero enseguida despierta, mira a su alrededor y ve a Peter a unos escasos metros de ella. Si poder apenas moverse, se arrastra hacia él, le llama, su voz es apenas un susurro, coloca su cabeza sobre su pecho y siente latir el corazón del hombre, sigue vivo, "al menos tiene eso" piensa ella mientras se desmaya.<p> 


	4. Capítulo 4

OSCURIDAD 4ª parte

Una voz retumba en su cabeza, algo que no puede entender… intenta abrir los ojos, pero le pesan demasiado. Nota como alguien toca su mano.  
>- Parece que está despertando – dice una voz femenina. Y lo cierto es que quiere hacerlo. Parpadea ligeramente y la luz le hace tanto daño que tiene que volver a cerrar los ojos. Siente la boca tan pastosa que apenas puede hablar.<br>- Agua – acierta a decir  
>- Espera, toma un hielo – dice la voz de mujer, ahora reconoce que se trata de Astrid<br>- La luz – vuelve a decir en un susurro  
>- Oh, lo siento… bajare un poco la persiana.<br>- ¿Don…donde esta…?  
>- Voy a llamar a Walter…<br>- Espera… No…no te vayas…dime cómo  
>- Enseguida vuelvo. Ni siquiera salgo de la habitación…me asomo a la puerta y ya está… ¡Walter! ¡Ven! ¡Ha despertado!<br>No pasa ni unos segundos cuando aparece el científico. Se acerca a la cama sonriendo.  
>- ¡Hey como estás Olivia!<br>- ¿Dónde está Peter? – pregunta ella aturdida  
>- Oh, en otra habitación. No te preocupes, está bien.<br>- Quiero verle – insiste Olivia intentando levantarse  
>- Primero recupérate… luego podrás verle<br>- ¿Qué es lo que me estas ocultando Walter? Acaso… ¿está muerto? – Pregunta con la voz quebrada  
>- No, Olivia… tranquila – responde Astrid con gesto serio<br>- Entonces que es lo que no me queréis decir – Olivia parece estar a punto de perder los nervios  
>- tienes que tranquilizarte hija, hazlo por tu bebé<br>- Eso no me importa si algo le ha ocurrido a Peter… por favor Walter dime la verdad – suplica Olivia desesperada  
>- Está en coma… pero sus constantes son buenas, tiene actividad cerebral, eso sí, la mínima necesaria para no considerar la…muerte cerebral – asegura Walter bajando la voz- …lo bueno es que no necesita soporte vital… Olivia, saldrá de esta, ya verás<br>- Quiero verle, por favor…- Olivia apenas tiene fuerzas para hablar  
>- Iré a por una silla de ruedas – dice Astrid saliendo de la habitación<br>- ¿Y tú como te encuentras Walter – pregunta Olivia tocándole el brazo  
>- Bien hija – contesta sin mucho convencimiento – tengo esperanzas… no puedo perderlas… pero…ahora tú eres lo más importante.<br>- Yo no soy nada, Walter… no sin Peter  
>- Llevas a su hijo en tu vientre… tienes que seguir adelante por él.<br>- Lo intentaré, pero…  
>- ¡Aquí está la silla! – Interrumpe Astrid entrando en la habitación – deja que te ayude Olivia.<br>- Espera, te ayudaré yo también…- dice Walter acercándose y sujetando a la agente de un brazo, que apenas puede moverse, le duele todo el cuerpo y las piernas no le sostienen. La cabeza le da vueltas y tiene la sensación de que va a desmayarse de un momento a otro, pero tiene que aguantar, lo hará por Peter, necesita verle, saber por ella misma que sigue respirando, que su corazón sigue latiendo.  
>La habitación donde se encuentra el joven se encuentra en el mismo pasillo y no tienen que recorrer mucho. Cuando entran, Olivia observa angustiada todas las máquinas que tiene alrededor, controlado hasta el más mínimo detalle de su cuerpo inerte. Astrid entonces acerca a la agente al lecho de Peter<br>- Parece dormido – dice acariciando su rostro  
>- De hecho lo está – contesta Walter acongojado – un sueño muy profundo<br>- Peter – susurra Olivia mientras llora en silencio – Te quiero… estaré a tu lado siempre… nunca te voy a dejar… Tienes que volver por tu hijo, Por favor Peter…

En Otro Lugar. En la oscuridad, apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna, un hombre desnudo, tendido en el suelo, intenta incorporarse con gran dificultad.  
>- Olivia – susurra. Se trata de Peter que aturdido mira a su alrededor y comprueba que se encuentra en el hangar… vacío. No hay nada, ni siquiera el Arma<br>Su desesperación comienza a aumentar, y angustiado cae de rodillas al suelo gritando:  
>- ¡Olivia! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Te necesito! ¡No sé dónde estoy!<br>De pronto nota como una luz le enfoca directamente a la cara, y una voz de hombre que le habla  
>- ¿Señor…señor Bishop? ¿Qué hace aquí…desnudo? – Dice la voz tras la luz de la linterna – pero… tome señor, aquí tiene mi chaqueta<br>- ¿Don…dónde estoy?  
>- Señor, está en el hangar donde se encontraba la máquina…yo prestaba servicio aquí cuando la activaron y también cuando la desmantelaron hace 3 años…usted supervisó el proceso ¿no recuerda?<br>- No…no  
>- ¿señor? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¡Señor Bishop! – exclama el soldado intentado sujetar a Peter que cae desmayado al suelo<p>

* * *

><p>NOTA1: Para saber donde se encuentra Peter, tendréis que leer el final de "EL VIAJE AL OTRO LADO"<p>

NOTA2: Esta historia continua en "La búsqueda" (próximamente en el FanFic)


End file.
